Bonded
by DevilInDisguiseOfAnAngel
Summary: Hikaru Yukimura, sister of Chizuru Yukimuragoes in search of Shinsengumi to rescue her sister and only to get herself captured by a handsome stranger. A love story of a filrtious samurai and a girl who is scared of men. This story is a collaboration with my friend and our first story. I hope you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru POV:

"Oba-chan, where is Chizuru?" I asked

"Ah, Yukimura-san! How do you do? She is in Kyoto. I heard from a Shinsengumi boy who came to search for your father. I wonder how she is doing?" She replied.

"Shinsengumi? Doesn't matter, I am going to bring her back. Thank you for your help." I thanked her and left.

"Okay, be careful. Why do I feel I left out something?" Oba-chan thought.

Few days later...

I rode my horse for 8 days and finally got to Kyoto. Whenever I would ask anyone about Shinsengumi, they would avoid me. After a few encounters, I begsn wondering whether there would be such a thing as 'Shinsengumi'.

One day, while on my quest on searching for my sister, I saw _him_. A boy who look like Chizuru. He seemed friendly and that gave me courage to move towards him despite being androphobic.

"Ano, do you know Shinsengumi?" I asked, tugging his sleeves.

"Yeah, I do..." He was about to answer in his girly voice but his eyes went big.

"Hey. What are you doing, holding us back? Ehhh... Such small and cute boy. What is your name?" A man with light brown hair and green bandana asked. Touching. My. Head.

"Ano, Shinpachi-san, I don't think you should touch this person so casually." The boy said.

"Heh! Naze?! He is so cute!" He replied

He continued to rub my head. I cringed and sucked a gulp of air until I couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

"It's because he is scared of guys." he said just seconds after I ran away and hid in my rented room.

The whole night, I tossed and turned. I should have stayed at home. What if Chizuru came back and couldn't find me? I cried at the thought and curled up and decided to return home the very next day. While crying, I felll asleep. Little did I know that once I had fallen asleep, I would be kidnapped from my cozy futon and whisked away by a very handsome green eye man...

Translation:

Oba-chan: Granny/Grandma

Ano: Excuse me

Naze: Why

A/N:

Hope you enjoy this story! This is her first story so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru POV:

I woke up the next morning being uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown place. When I came to my senses, I realised I am tied up. I was panic-stricken. I started to struggle against the rope.

"Somebody? Anybody? Please help me!" I begged and at that time the door slid open to welcome a very beautiful man with a side ponytail with calm composure.

"Please rest assured, I will untie the ropes." He assured me. Okay, on a second thought, please send a girl if there is one. I began to wiggle away from him. I must have looked silly because I most probably looked like a caterpillar. I turned to look at him and saw a faint smile. So handsome and so scary!

"You do not wish to be untie by me?" He asked, puzzled. I nodded my head in no vigorously but he did not listen to me anyway. Once I have been untied, I made a run for it. I was one step close to freedom when a leg shot out and I fell. I shut my eyes, thinking that I would fall on my face but I realised that moment never came. I opened one of my eyes and saw myself hanging in mid-air, just a few centimetre from hitting the floor.

"I can float?!" I shouted to myself. I was impressed.

"You are not exactly floating. I am holding you up!" He mused

"Ano, could you please let me go?" I asked timidly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and he let go, causing me to fall directly on my face. He burst out laughing. Hard.

When I looked into his eyes, I was taken aback by its beauty and seriousness. They seemed haunting. I scrambled back and was about to make a run for it when he grasped the back of my collar and lift me off the floor.

"Hanashite!" I struggled.

"You will run away from me; how can I do that?" He stated. I froze at the statement as a blush made its way to my cheeks. He took full advantage of that and carried me to the room full of men.

"Souji, why are you late?" A commanding voice asked.

"Gomen, gomen, c'mon little boy, say sorry." Say Souji whose name I just learned shook me.

"Hai, gomenasai" I bowed as I crossed my fingers.

"Souji, let the poor boy down already!" A kind man commanded.

Souji let me down or more like dropped me down the second time immediately. He then gracefully walked towards the man with side ponytail and sat directly in front of me. His eyes focused on me like a predator watching his prey.

"Ahem, please start with your name" The kind man stated. I pushed myself backwards until the door was touching my back.

"Yukimaru HIkaru" I mumbled. At this, everybody widens their eyes.

"By any chance are you the brother of Yukimaru Chizuru?" He asked. After much thought, I decided to not answer them. What if they tried to hurt her?

"No, I am not her brother. Why do you ask?" I countered. I started to chew my lower lip. It was a habit that every time I lied or give half-truth I would do that. I was deep in my thoughts so I didn't notice the sword that made its way towards me until it was too late.

"Do not lie!" Souji growled

"I did not lie." I relied back.

"I shall determine that!" He countered with a smirk. With a swipe, he cut my cheek open. Blood spilled down my cheek. I knew he was trying to see if I am an Oni. I was one but only half. I was a half Oni. My wounds heal slower than a normal Oni but still faster than a human. I would have laughed and joked about it if it wasn't for the fact that the one cutting me was a man.

"Souji!" Everyone shouted.

"Shit! Someone call Chizuru!" The man whose name was Harada shouted. It was a chaos and in the middle of it, I realised that Chizuru was here. My eyes went wide. I did not eve realised that Saito-san had fetched Chizuru. I only recovered when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hikaru?!" She asked.

"You guys know each other?" Hijikata-san asked.

"Yeah, she is my younger sister." Chizuru said.

"So you lied!" Souji said. He was trying to save himself.

"You asked whether I am her brother, I am not a boy so I cannot be her brother." I explained and held back my breath.

"You are a girl?!" Everyone shouted except Saito who as much as he tried, could not help but widen his eyes and Souji who seemed unaffected.

"I Kondou Isami, have made a mistake again!" Kondou-san said.

"It's not your fault Kondou-san, Hikaru always dresses like a man. Sometimes, even I forget she is a girl. Although, I am surprised she have not passed out yet. She has always been afraid of men." Chizuru explained.

"I think you are already too late; she blacks out when Kondou-san admitted his mistake." Heisuke pointed out.

"Hikaru!" Chizuru screamed.

Translation:

Ano: Excuse me

Hanashite: Let me go

Gomenasai/Gomen: Formal/informal way (respectively) of saying sorry

Oni: (A yōkai): Demon


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a few months after Hikaru meets Shinsengumi...

Hikaru POV:

Despite for the fact that I had been in Shinsengumi for a few months, I was still reserved to myself and my smile becoming rarer. Chizuru-chan became very distant. She was mostly either with other men or with Hijikata-san. There was once I heard from Shinpachi saying to Heisuke that Chizuru-chan and Hijikata-san have something for each other. That bothered me for many days and today is one of the many days.

"Stupid Shinsengumi, stupid Hijikata, stupid men and stupid love." I cursed as I wield my sword.

"I hope his hair fall off and he becomes bald. Hmpf." I continued.

After saying that, I thought of something that made me doubled over in laughter and tears formed at the corner of my eyes.

"What if Hijikata-san had a bald head like father. A head that is glossy?" I mused to myself.

I burst out laughing again. I lay down on the ground with my favourite sword in my hand. A sword for me from my late mother. Chizuru received my mother's favourite hairclip. It was made of the finest quality and it is very expensive. She loved both of us dearly despite the fact that she was Chizuru's stepmother. She had saved the both of us from the huge fire but couldn't save herself. I miss her very much even till today. Tears rolled from my eyes and I shut my eyes.

Few moments later, I felt something fall on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see snow falling.

"Pretty" I whispered.

I quickly stood up and stared up at the sky. There were more snow falling so I ran towards the shelter. Within a few minutes, the whole ground was white.

"So pretty!" I mused to myself. Every time I saw snow, it was like the first for me all over again.

I shot forward and ran in the snow to make a snowman. I made a small snowball for the head and a big snowball for the body and put it together. I looked for two small branches and stuff it at the sides of the big snowball for arms. I quickly crept into my room and took out a scarf. (A/N: Do they even have scarf in that era?) After that, I took a few blueberries and a carrot to form a face and it became a snowman.

As soon as I finished the snowman, I felt exhausted and lied down on the porch.

"Hikaru-chan~, what are you doing sleeping here?" Souji asked.

"Okita-san?!" I screamed and scrambled on my feet.

I started to blush at the sudden encounter, seeing this Okita-san lean closer and inspected me.

"Is that a blush on your face?" he asked?

"Wh-what? No, of course not!" I stuttered.

He looked disappointed and walked away.

"Hijikata as a bald man will be hilarious to look at." He smirked as he told me and walked off.

I gaped at him. Oh heavens, I am so busted.

A/N: Wow, 2 chapters in one day? Preview of the next chapter down below… The next chapter will be a character's POV.

? POV:

I stared at her, she looks beautiful from the moment I saw her when I robbed her from her room. Capturing her was just an excuse to make her stay with me. Selfish of me I know, but I took her anyway. She was like those precious stones that are hard to find and must be handled with care.


End file.
